Spending Time Together
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: For once the brothers are spending a wonderful evening together with a bit of fun, small bickering and a question: Who is Leo's favorite little brother?


"If we could turn our selves into other animals...What would they be?!" Mikey asked straight out of the blue during a card game:

Mikey and Donnie VS Leo and Raph

The middle brothers looked at him like he had lost 10 000 screws in one hit while Leo just chuckled and picked up his newly won pair of 5's in their 'Go Fish' game "I'm starting to think I should confiscate your fantasy movies, little brother. Your obsession with 'The Hobbit' has officially fried your brain" He chuckled.

Donnie smiled and Raph took another swoop of his beer "What brain? He lost it years ago!...Anyone got a 4?" Leo laid out his two 4 and Mikey had to give up his 4 wish meant Raph and Leo got another pair, since they were playing in team their combined number of pair was counted together at the end. "Well, I have to go against you on that point Leo" Donnie confessed and picked up a card from the card lake " 'The Hobbit' is...The best fantasy I've ever seen!...So Mikey and I plan on going to the premiere of the second 'Hobbit'!"

Mikey attached himself onto Donnie like a little octopus and grinned so much Raph thought his baby brother's head was going to split, judging by his eyes "Leo...I regret taking them to the first movie now!" "At least they agree on something...Instead of 'Geek and Goof Ball' talking" Leo said and handed over his three 6 to Donnie, Raph just sighed and shoved a fist of pop corn before looking at Leo again "You've been smiling since the game began Leo...doesn't it hurt?"

"Can't be worse then Mikey's grin..."

"Admit it Leo! You love wasting time on us!" Mikey whooped and his grin was contagious because it was now on Donnie, Raph rolled his ember eyes and emptied his first beer bottle for the evening and went for his 6 pack cola bottle, flipping the metal lock off with his thumb "You better answer or they'll torture you" "How? I'm immune to tickling, it takes about 3 hours to make me really pissed and do you want me to go on?" "Heaven forbid! Just get a card already!"

Leo chuckled and got a pair that left him card less "Good luck, I'm going to get some more tea...And more snacks, What the shell is your stomach made of Mikey?! A fricking black hole?!"

He smiled like mad when laughter erupted behind him as Raph's mouth full of cola went all over Donnie and Mikey, who were rolling on the floor clutching their midsection and tears falling. Raph tried to breath but that didn't go so well.

_*And they whine that I have no humor, well think again lil' bros* _Leo chuckled and prepared his tea, listening to his little brothers talk in the living room.

* * *

"Is it just me or is Leo...Different?" Mikey asked.

"Okay what brought that up?! Leo's crazy enough to train EVERY day! Even when we don't have to...I swear I'm going to secure those door with everything I can!" Raph said and took a swoop of his cola while Donnie giggled "What for? Leo's Katanas can cut through anything!"

"Crap, forgot about that"

"How CAN they cut through everything?" "That is a mystery to the world little brother, and I am not going to dig into it...And your animal question doesn't make sense by the way" Donnie said and looked at Raph who was staring on the same spot.

"How much does he care about us?"

Mikey's hairless eye brow shot up and Donnie dropped his jaw "Raph, are you nuts? Why wouldn't Leo love us?!" "Some big bros don't..." "Like you?"

"Mikey!"

Raph dragged Mikey in a head lock and gave him a light nuggie "I don't count coz I need you guys"

"Glad to hear you do care, even if your temper says the opposite sometimes"

Leo placed a bowl of popcorn on the table and took a sip from his tea and watched Mikey swap the cards "By the way...I care about you guys because Splinter would crack my shell like nut...And you are the best little brothers" Leo said and looked at Raph, who whistled innocently and looked the other way, leaving Donnie and Mikey with huge grins.

* * *

"Leo? Who is your favorite little brother?"

The blue masked turtle almost dropped his cards at the question and looked at Mikey "If I tell you're going to kill me, so I'm gonna shut up about that" Raph grinned like a moron and claimed his kings "Come on Leo, he's not going to drop the subject until you give in" "Which is why Leo prefers not to tell"

"Says the one who doesn't turn my days into a hurricane!" Leo laughed and finally placed all his card up side "I'm going to bed, night guys" "Night bro!" Donnie stretched and thought about going to bed himself "What do you think Leo meant when he said that I didn't turn his days into a hurricane?" "You're the good boy and we two tear the lair apart day after day, some genius you are!" Raph chuckled and got up to clean up his mess of bottles.

"Which means you're his...Meeehhhh! Donnie is Leo's favorite! My status is in danger!" Mikey whined and was pulled in another head lock "Sorry bro, but they are right" "You're just saying that because Mikey is YOUR favorite" Donnie grinned and was gonna in a blink, leaving two stunned turtles behind.

"REALLY?! 8D"

"Oh crap -_-"

* * *

**i can make a 2nd chapter of Leo/Donnie cuteness if that is your highest wish :3 but i got alot to do so be patient with the results.  
**

**I will leave it on-going till i have a vote...ah who am i kidding? xD**


End file.
